


Sometimes you do things and you don't know why

by Asteria



Series: You make them into weapons [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most important woman in the universe, saving the world again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes you do things and you don't know why

The first question they ask her, after her name, is why? Why does she want to join the PPDC? Underneath the question she can hear doubt, the kind of thing that she’s heard all her life; who does she think she is, she’s just a temp from Chiswick, she’s never done anything worthwhile. She wants to answer sarcastically, but when she opens her mouth, what comes out is the simple, sincere truth: “I can’t just sit back and do nothing.”

 

It must have been the right answer, because a week later, she’s on her way to Alaska to begin training.

 

She’ll never be a Jaeger pilot, and that’s just fine with her because the idea of having someone else inside her head inspires a deep aversion in her, a level of revulsion that she hadn’t thought was possible. She ends up working for Tendo Choi, who’s half her age, transcribing data and making sure that the right people get the right information. One day, he brings her a coffee, and while she appreciates the gesture, it makes her extremely uncomfortable in a way she can’t quite articulate. She asks him to please never do that again, and he never does.

 

When the Jaeger program loses funding, she is given a choice: stay or go. No one will think less of her if she leaves, but she decides to stay anyway. It means more work, less pay, and worse accommodations, but for the first time in her memory, she’s actively making a difference in the world, and she’s not about to stop just because things get hard.

 

(Marshal Pentecost gives her the strangest look when she says all this, as though he knows something she doesn’t, something about her, and the knowledge is painful to him. But that’s impossible, isn’t it?)

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot tell me that Pentecost doesn't know what Donna did.


End file.
